Animal Instinct
by r2roswell
Summary: For the sake of storyline this is an AU fic. The Secret Life kids met in college Amy was 18 when she got pregnant with John . There is a serial rapist on the loose and only the Detectives at the Special Victims Unit can uncover it.
1. Special Victim

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or The Secret Life of the American Teenager. I am simply an ordinary fan of the show wanting to bring two great stories together.

Summary: To be consistent with the story I had in mind, I changed the timeline for 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager'. Instead Amy was 18 when she got pregnant, her first year of college (two years have passed making Amy 20.) Same kids from Secret Life apply, they're just older and going to the same college which I created a fictional college called Nelson Michaels State University (or NMSU).

**1.) Special Victim**

Jack Pappas shoved his buddy Dirk into a nearby wall. The two of them were joking around after a long night of partying.

"Come on man," said Dirk, "You can't say you haven't thought about doing her."

Jack laughed. "Of course I've thought about it, who hasn't but there's just no way."

"You could always get a job as her pool boy I'm sure she'd love that."

"Dude, she's married."

"So what, there are a lot of MILF's I'd do if given the chance."

Jack shoved him again, "You're a jackass you know that?"

Dirk laughed as he tripped. Jack was still laughing when Dirk screamed.

"Wussy," said Jack. Dirk screamed again and it took Jack a second to figure out what the deal was until he saw his friend kneeling over what looked to be a dead body.

Jack was hesitant to pull the cover over the girl's face and this time it was his turn to freak.

"Now who's the wussy," replied Dirk.

"Dude, call the cops. I know this chick."

Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler crossed the yellow tape as they made their way to the dead body.

"What have we got," asked Stabler.

Officer Morris pointed to the body which doctor Warner was examining. "Eighteen year old female."

"Got a name?" asked Benson.

"No but the frat guys over there know her."

"We'll need to take their statements," said Benson.

Officer Morris nodded.

"So why call us?" asked Stabler.

"Well panties were torn off and there were some fluids. The guy made sure she didn't get away, tied up her hands, feet, even duck taped her mouth."

"What can you tell us doc," Benson said to Dr. Warner.

"Whoever did this really wanted to make sure it was a night she wouldn't forget."

Stabler looked at Warner, "Why do you say that?"

She picked up some tweezers with rubber attached. "Pieces of a condom were found in her vagina."

"Okay," said Stabler, "Perp did her and the condom broke. That happens."

"Maybe so but that wasn't the only thing that stuck out."

Warner lowered the sheet down towards the girls' pelvic area.

"Our perp used a knife and cut the letters A.J. into her."

Olivia looked up at Warner and Stabler. "I've seen this before. Can you tell us what killed her?"

"I'll do my research and call you when I've found something."

Olivia placed a photo of Shawn Hanson up on one of their boards.

"Shawn Hanson," she said. "Age nineteen and was attending Nelson Michaels State University. Died a year ago in what may be the same way as our current vic: hands and feet tied up, duck tape around her mouth, pieces of a condom and the letters AJ written near her pelvis."

"Any idea on who our current vic is?" asked Cragen.

Elliot motioned to one of the interrogation rooms. "Our frat boys were out drunk last night so we let them sleep it off." He motioned to Liv. "Let's go see if they're up for talking."

Elliot and Olivia walked into the room where Jack Pappas was waiting.

"Good morning sunshine," Elliot said handing Jack a cup of coffee.

Jack took a drink and rubbed his head, "So last night really did happen."

"Sure did." Olivia pulled out a file that contained a picture of the dead girl.

"Can you tell us who this is?"

"Yeah that's Zoe Anderson."

"And how do you know Zoe," Stabler asked.

"She goes to NMSU. I've seen her around. She's a total slut but there's always that one guy she goes back to."

"We're gonna need a list of all the guys you've seen her with," said Olivia.

"How should I know," asked Jack. "I'm not her care taker and Zoe and I aren't quite friends."

Olivia replied, "You said there was one guy she always goes back to, can you give us a name?"

"Gladly, his name is Ricky Underwood. The guy hooks up with just about any girl he can find. He has a place there at the dorms."


	2. Suspect

**2.) Suspect**

Detective Stabler knocked on door, room 2A-103. He knocked again.

"Guess no one's home."

Olivia listened closer as she heard some shuffling in the room. A young man opened the door in nothing but his drawers.

"Can I help you?"

"You Ricky Underwood," Olivia asked.

"No, no I'm his roommate Ben Boykewich. Who are you?"

Detective Stabler held up his badge, "Police. I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson. Mind if we come in?"

"Um sure," Ben said moving aside to let the detectives in. "Sorry about the mess, kind of happens when you get sick you know."

"Do you know where Ricky is," asked Olivia.

"Anywhere but here."

"Hey," Stabler said trying to keep his cool, "Don't be a smartass alright, we're just trying to find him. Do you know where he could be, friends he might go to, family, girlfriends?"

"Take your pick. Half the school would like to hook up with him, heck the other half all ready has."

"You sound kind of jealous Ben," Olivia said making an observation.

"Of that man whore no way. And besides I'm a proud virgin."

"Then why are you roommates with him?" asked Stabler.

"Didn't choose to be it just happened that way."

Olivia pointed to a picture of Ben and Ricky smiling, "But you two are friends right, unless you just got cozy for that picture."

"Sure we're friends but that doesn't mean I have to like the guy."

"That's all well in good," said Stabler wanting to get on with the investigation, "but where can we find him?"

Benson's phone rang and she excused herself.

Ben sighed, "In the parental housing. That's where people with kids stay when they can't afford a place off campus. He's got three girlfriends living there, Adrian Ramirez, Grace Bowman, and Amy Juergens."

Benson returned to the men and looked at her partner, "That was Cragen he wants us back at the precinct."

"What's going on Cap," asked Benson.

"You're not gonna believe this, our drunken frat boys sold our dead vic out to the media."

Cragen, Benson, Stabler, Munch and Fin turned their attention towards the television screen.

"Zoe Anderson was a sophomore here at Nelson Michaels State University. She was tied up and sexually assaulted, possibly raped," said the news anchor. "The New York Special Victims Unit has personally taken on this case. No suspects have been named but they are looking for a possible connection to the young woman."

Cragen turned it off.

"Well at least they didn't give any suspect names," said Olivia.

"It's only a matter of time," said Munch. "The girl slept with over ten guys. Soon the rumor mills will be circling with vultures trying to figure out which one was responsible."

"Well we need to find Underwood before that happens."

"Excuse me," said a young girl with tears in her eyes. "I'd like to report a rape."

"As would I said," a younger woman with blonde hair.

Olivia and Elliot looked at the girls. The girl with jet black hair looked to be roughly around eight and a half months pregnant while the younger blonde looked to be six months.


	3. Interviews

**3.) Interviews**

Olivia went into the interrogation room alone with the young woman.

"Can I get you anything, Sprite, water?"

"No thank you," said Adrian, "I'm fine."

"Okay so tell me Adrian when did this alleged rape happen?"

"It wasn't alleged I really was raped."

"I'm sorry, can you tell me when?"

"Eight and half months ago. Ricky Underwood and I had gone out on a date. He liked to drive to this ridge near the coast where we could just park the car and listen to the waves, watch the stars. I'm not that kind of girl but it made him happy. One minute we're laughing and having a great time and the next he just snaps. He goes on about how I'm not the right kind of girl for him and that we shouldn't be together. The next thing I know he forces himself on me. He taped my mouth so I couldn't scream and then he tied me up so I couldn't move. He then carved some letters onto my personal area. That was when he… forced himself into me. If I tried to cry out he would just push harder."

"Adrian why didn't you come forward about this sooner?"

"I was scared, I couldn't. I just wanted to pretend that it never happened."

Olivia motioned towards Adrian's stomach. "But you couldn't could you?"

Adrian placed her hand on her swollen belly as if her hand would try to cover up some memory that was too big.

"Is the baby's father the man who raped you?"

With tears in her eyes Adrian nodded, "Yes."

In the other interrogation room Stabler was with Grace.

"Hi Grace."

"Hi," she said in a sweet tone.

"You okay, do you need anything?"

"I'm fine I just want to get this over with."

"What made you decide to come in?"

"Adrian and I saw the news and we kind of felt like we had to. That poor girl, Adrian hated her but we were heartbroken when this happened."

"Why not report it when it happened to you?"

"Shame mostly. I mean how would you feel if someone…violated you without permission?"

"I guess you have a point. Are you a virgin Grace?"

"I don't see what my sexual history has to do with anything."

"You just seem like sex is an uncomfortable topic to discuss."

"I've had sex, just once, minus my rape. It was nice but I felt guilty after."

"How so?"

"I'm a Christian. God says you shouldn't have sex unless you're married and I wasn't married. I just really wanted to have sex."

"You're just being a young adult Grace. Nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe not for society standards but it is if you're a Christian."

"So Grace, tell me about the night that you were raped."

"Do I have to?"

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't meant to be."

"You're right. I wouldn't have watched the news unless God wanted me too. Maybe He wants justice."

"And that's what we try to provide here Grace. Help us find who was responsible."

Grace took a deep breath. "It happened six months ago. Ricky and I were hanging out. We were friends. He offered me a ride home since my boyfriend never showed up. He took me to this ridge near the coast. I never expected him to take things as far as he did. Ricky had never treated me with disrespect before so it surprised me when he just snapped. He placed duck tape across my mouth and forced me to the backseat. He then tied my hands and legs so I couldn't escape. Before he…violated me, he got out a knife and carved the letters A.J. into me and once he was done he…let loose. He didn't care that I was in pain or that I was bleeding from the cuts or in pain from his…equipment. If I winced he would just force himself even harder. I found out I was pregnant a month later."

"So what do you think," Cragen asked several hours later in his office.

"There's no way these girls could be lying," said Benson. "The news report didn't even say how our perp attacked Zoe. These girls are telling the truth."

"I'll get a warrant to search Ricky's place," said Novak.

Cragen nodded, "Let's find him and pick him up."


	4. Finding Underwood

**4.) Finding Underwood**

Olivia and Elliot arrived at the medical examiner's office once they had gotten a call just before they left the precinct.

"Did you find anything new," Elliot asked.

"Would I have called you if I didn't," Warner shot back. "I was able to trace some hairs from the ripped condom. I ran it through the system and got a match."

"Don't tell me it's our perp," said Liv.

"Afraid so," replied Warner. "Ricky Underwood was placed into the system at age ten so his DNA is in the system."

"What crimes has he committed before?" asked Liv.

"None according to the files," said Warner. "Guess his parents just wanted to take precautions and get him in the system in case something bad ever happened."

"Thanks," said Elliot as he and Liv rushed out. The sooner they found Ricky Underwood the better. Time was of the essence at this point.

Munch pounded on the dorm room door. "Police open up." Ben opened it groggily. "Move over sniffles."

"Hey what is this?" Ben asked. "Hey you can't do that, that's my stuff and Ricky's stuff."

Tutuola handed Ben the warrant. "Search warrant says we can. It gives us full access to the room regardless of whose shit this is."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Go to the clinic."

Munch and Tutuola searched the rooms. Under Ben's bed they found a couple smoking guns: the knife, which turned out to be a small butcher knife, used to carve the letters and a box of condoms. That wasn't the only thing they found. Munch came across a drawer full of condoms.

"Well well," said Tutuola. "Looks like our boy has been busy or plans on it."

"I don't know," said Munch, "They're on Benny's side of the room."

"That don't mean nothin', guys do share condoms." Munch gave Fin a look, "You know what I mean."

"Didn't Stabler say that Ben was a virgin?"

"Could be savin' up for the occasion. Lots of guys do that. You can never have too many condoms."

"You ever have this much growing up?"

"I had half that but times have changed."

"Yeah just look at the city we live in," Munch said referring to the amount of sex crimes their unit went through in just any given week.

"Hey look at this," said Tutuola.

Munch walked over and looked at the picture Fin was holding. Fin took the picture out of the frame and on the back was written, 'John Juergens 2nd Birthday. Parents: Ricky Underwood and Amy Juergens.'

"Looks like we got a possible lead for A.J.," said Munch.

"Yeah and it looks like our rapist is the father of another kid. I'll call Stabler."

Stabler knocked on the front door of Amy's dorm-apartment living. It didn't take long for a young girl, at least twenty, to open the door. In her arms was a two year old boy.

"Hi," said Benson, "I'm Detective Olivia Benson, this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler, we're looking for Ricky Underwood."

"What makes you think he's here?" Amy asked.

"We were told that this is where we could find him."

Amy let the detectives in and shut the door behind them. She then placed John in his play pen where she could keep an eye on him. "Well he's not here, hasn't been around for a couple of days."

"Could you tell us where we can find him?"

"This is about Zoe isn't it?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah she was one of his friends with benefits. Ricky didn't kill her if that's what you're thinking."

"We're not thinking it, we know it," said Elliot. "We found his hairs in a ripped condom."

"That only proves he had sex with her not that he killed her."

"You don't sound all that surprised."

"About him sleeping around, of course not, that's what he does but I know for a fact that he wouldn't kill her. He doesn't have a reason to."

"And what reason would that be?"

Amy motioned toward John, "Because of him. He loves John. He's been trying to get better for him but it's hard."

"Get better how?" asked Olivia.

Amy sighed. She knew that Ricky didn't want anyone knowing about his past but the detectives had the right to know. "It's his coping mechanism. Ricky was sexually abused as a child by his father. He never has seemed to get past that but he really does try for John."

Stabler looked at Amy, "Are you sure that's the reason?"

"What other reason could there be?"

"He's raped four other young women: two of which are dead and two of which are pregnant."

"No, Ricky didn't rape anyone."

"That's not what we were told," said Olivia.

"Then Adrian and Grace are lying!"

"Why do you believe that?"

Amy looked at John again. "I was eighteen when I got pregnant with John. Adrian and Grace thought I was stupid and that I got what I deserved. Grace went as far as to call it a punishment from God and Adrian thought she was above getting pregnant and that it could never happen to her because she knew more about sex than I did.

Now the two of them are pregnant so they're looking for someone to blame and it just happens to be Ricky: the guy that Adrian was dating but when he broke things off she wanted revenge and the guy that Grace tried to date but he couldn't because she was just too Christian for him. He broke them and so they're just looking for payback."

"And he didn't break you," Stabler asked.

Amy shifted. "I might've been a virgin when I had sex with him but he never raped me and he never raped those other girls either."

"Then tell us where he is Amy so we can try to clear his name," Benson said.

Stabler got a call and excused himself. It didn't take long for him to return.

Amy took a deep breath, "He's at Brown University for the weekend. The band director chose him as one of three students to teach a group of freshmen for a weekend symposium. You can find him in the band room.

Another thing I can tell you is that Ricky was with me the night Zoe and Shawn were murdered. He might've had sex with them but there is no way he could ever murder someone."

"Thanks for your time Amy," Benson said as she and Stabler walked out of the dorm room.

"You don't honestly believe her do you, Liv," Elliot asked.

"I don't know maybe."

"Maybe, Liv we've got hair fibers, his. And we got Ricky's confirmed prints on the murder weapon what more do you need?"

"Call it a gut instinct but I believe Amy is telling the truth. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl to lie. And the way she talked about him, she genuinely believes he's innocent. What kind of woman defends her rapist?"

"It's a long shot Liv and without any proof to back it up I'm not sure how we can get him off, that's assuming he isn't guilty."

"Then we just have to dig a little deeper."


	5. Ricky Underwood

**5.) Ricky Underwood**

At the precinct Elliot and Olivia were given Ricky Underwood's file. There they found how he was placed in the foster care system at age fifteen after nearly ten years of abuse, both physical and sexual by his father. His father Bob Underwood had been arrested but had gotten out when Ricky was seventeen. There was a history of Bob using and selling drugs as well as alcoholism.

"No wonder this kid sleeps around so much, he's like a ticking time bomb," said Olivia.

"Then we'd better find him before he explodes again," said Elliot.

Benson and Stabler found their way to the band room at Brown University in Rhode Island. Olivia looked down at the picture she had of Ricky and looked up. He was surrounded by a bunch of kids with drum sticks. The two of them made their way towards him.

"Ricky Underwood," said Detective Stabler.

"I'll be with you in a minute," he said getting a little agitated with the many kids around him.

"We don't have a minute, we need to speak with you now," replied Benson.

The kids, recognizing a kind of authority voice from Benson all moved out of the way.

"You're a hard man to track down," said Stabler.

"What," said Ricky, "Bob got you doing his dirty work for him now?"

"We don't know a 'Bob,' replied Stabler. "We're the Police, Special Victims."

"Woah, Special Victims, what's going on?"

Olivia looked around the room noticing all the kids staring in their direction. "Maybe we should take this outside."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"Alright," replied Stabler, "If that's the way you want it. Ricky Underwood you're under arrest for five counts of rape and two counts of murder in the first degree."

"Rape, murder, what the fuck are you talking about? I didn't rape or murder anyone."

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"You're making a huge mistake."

"You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you by the court of law."

Benson and Stabler whisked Ricky out of the band room and towards their squad car making their way back to the precinct in New York.

Ricky Underwood sat in a chair in the interrogation room.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, you've got the wrong man."

"Really," said Benson, "That's not what the evidence tells us."

"Then you're evidence is wrong."

"Don't play games with us Rick," said Stabler, "We've got your DNA on a torn up condom and your finger prints on the murder weapon."

"Which was what, you haven't even told me."

"Why don't you tell us," said Benson.

"I've got nothing to tell," Ricky said raising his voice.

"Are you sure about that," Stabler asked pulling out a file. He spread five pictures across the table.

"So I've dated these girls so what."

"You've done more than date," Stabler accused.

"And having sex is a crime?"

"No but rape is," replied Benson.

"How many times do I have to say it, I didn't rape those girls. Each time I had sex with them it was consensual."

"Sure it was," said Stabler, "Until one night when they wouldn't put out you just had to get some so you forced yourself on them. You covered their mouth so they wouldn't scream, bound them up so they wouldn't escapes and then you let yourself go but not before carving a couple letters into them."

"That's sick," replied Ricky. "I would never do that. I never force a girl to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"Are you sure about that," asked Stabler. "Are you sure there isn't an inkling of your father in you?"

That was the last straw, Ricky stood up knocking the chair over and nearly shoving the table towards Elliot. He raised his fist but rather than hit Elliot he hit the glass window instead.

After calming down a bit he said, "I'm not guilty and I am not my father. I want that lawyer now."

"How's he doing Doc," asked Elliot as he and Olivia had gone to Mercy General Hospital to check up on Ricky.

Dr. Howard replied, "He got lucky, there was no serious nerve damage."

"Was this his way of a suicide attempt," asked Olivia.

"The opposite actually. I discovered several old scars when I examined him. Ricky is your average closet cutter. The punching of the glass was just a way to acknowledge whatever pain he's feeling."

"Cutting," said Elliot, "I thought that was just a woman thing."

"For the most part it is since guys tend to release their stress in other outlets but I have seen it in some men as well. He should be ready to be released in about an hour or so."

"Thanks Doc," said Olivia.

Stabler's phone rang. He excused himself while Olivia watched Ricky from the window. A couple minutes later Stabler returned.

"That was the captain, another body just showed up. Ashley Juergens."

"Related to Amy Juergens," Olivia asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Go," said Olivia, "Someone has to stay with Ricky. I'll have Wong evaluate him."

"Hi Ricky," said Doctor Wong three hours later at the precinct. "I'm Doctor Wong, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"So you're the shrink?"

"I just want to help."

"Well don't, I've been in therapy since I was seven. It hasn't helped yet so what makes you think you can?"

"You've been in therapy before, for what?"

"I'm sure you've seen my file."

"I have but I'd much rather you tell me."

"Then you can forget it."

"Ricky, how often do you masturbate?"

"At least three times a week if I don't have sex."

"And do you like having sex?"

"Yeah of course I do."

"And do you use a condom?"

"Every time, well almost."

"When didn't you?"

"With Amy. I thought she was on the pill, I didn't know it was her first time. And it just kind of happened so I wasn't prepared either."

"Does the sex make you feel powerful, in control?"

"No, it just takes the edge off."

"Edge off from what?"

"I don't know just stress okay."

"Stress such as what, give me an example."

"Life all right."

"And when the sex doesn't work you find other ways to take the edge off like cutting."

"Yeah, it um, it makes me feel alive. Half the time I feel like a walking zombie. The blood gives me something to come back to, the reality. And it numbs the memories."

"From your past?"

Ricky just nodded.

"Tell me what Bob did to you Ricky."

"No," Ricky said with his teeth clenched.

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't told anyone what he did to me all right, not even my own therapist!"

"Then start now. He abused you for ten years Ricky, I'm sure that secret has got to be weighing down on you."

Ricky knew that it was. Dr. Wong even saw tears streaming down Ricky's face. Ricky was holding back so much and maybe now was the time to get it all off his chest. Besides being charged for rapes and murders he didn't commit, what else could possibly happen that could be worse?

"Fine," said Ricky, "_The reason I was in foster care was not just because my dad smacked me around and smacked my mom around, it's not just because they were both drug addicts and abandoned me over and over again, it's because my dad used to come home after a long day of hanging out and getting high to teach me a little lesson in how hard it is to be a man in this world, that's what he called it: a little lesson._

_Every night I'd be in bed with my door closed just begging God that he wouldn't come in my room for one of his little lessons but night after night after night there he was._

Every day I can still feel him inside me so that's why I do it, that's why I have sex with as many girls as possible."

"Like a cleansing process," replied Wong.

"I guess you could call it that but I swear that I would never rape any of them, I never have because if I did I would be just like him. I could care less if I go on trial. I could care less if I went to prison. I could care less if I died. Heck maybe I would be better off so people around me could stop getting hurt because I'm damaged."

"Is that what you think Ricky: that you're no good, that you're damaged?"

"How else do you describe someone like me?"

"Life throws us things Ricky, sometimes it's worse than we could ever imagine."

"Don't start with the lectures all right. I'm done talking."

Ricky crossed his bad arm over his good left arm and looked away from Dr. Wong.

Dr. Wong stepped out where Cragen and Benson were waiting.

"So what's your assessment?"

"He does carry all the traits of Hypersexual Disorder. He engages in sex to get a release from whatever mood he's in, most of it anxiety and the fear he still holds from his father and when he can't get laid he has to do it himself and even then he feels guilty afterwards even though he didn't take advantage of the girl. We'll keep him on suicide watch just to be on the safe side."

"Wong," said Benson, "Is it possible he's not our serial rapist?"

"If I had to put a number on it I'd have to say that with 80 percent certainty he's not your guy."

Olivia looked at Ricky. "Then who is?"

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ricky's speech about what his father did to him. In case you might've noticed I borrowed what was used on Secret Life in the season 1 episode, "That's Enough of That." His dialogue was just a powerful scene, and one that is clearly remembered that I thought it would be perfect given the nature of the story._


	6. Court

**6.) Court**

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth," said the bailiff as he swore in the witness.

"I do," Adrian replied.

"You may be seated."

"Are you all right Ms. Lee," asked ADA Cassie Novak.

"I'm fine," Adrian replied as she folded her hands across her swollen stomach. It was a week until her due date.

"I'll try to make this as brief for you as possible. Ms. Lee, how do you know the defendant?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"And had you seen Mr. Underwood within the past several months?"

"Yes on the night when he raped me."

"Objection," said Defense Lawyer Jordan Denning. "Alleged rape, there is no certainty or evidence that my client raped this witness."

"Sustained," said Judge Reese.

"I'll rephrase your honor. Ms. Lee, did you engage with sexual activity with the defendant?"

"On several occasions yes."

"And can you tell us when your last sexual encounter was?"

"Eight and a half months ago."

"Thank you no further questions."

Denning took to the cross examination. "Ms. Lee how long have you known my client?"

"A couple of years. We met our freshman year of college."

"And on these sexual encounters have you ever known my client to be violent or force himself upon you in anyway?"

"No."

"No, he's never forced himself upon you?"

"Objection," said Novak, "Asked and answered."

"Sustained," said Judge Reese.

"Then who is to say that my client raped you?"

"Objection," said Novak again.

"Sustained, you're walking on thin ice here counselor," Judge Reese said to Denning.

"My apologies your honor. Ms. Lee, do you know who the father of your baby is?"

"Yes, Ricky Underwood."

"But you can't say that with absolute certainty can you?"

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn. I have no further questions for this witness your honor."

"Very well. Defense council you may call your witness."

"The defense calls Amy Juergens to the stand."

After she was sworn in the defense began their line of questioning.

"Hello Amy," said Denning.

"Hello."

"I'm so sorry about your loss."

"Thank you."

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure."

"How long have you known my client?"

"Two years. We met at band camp."

"You had sex with him there is that correct?"

"Yes that's right."

"And did he force you to have sex?"

"No it just kind of happened."

"He didn't try to take advantage of you?"

"No, we were both enjoying our time."

"You got pregnant as a result, is that right?"

"Yes, I had our son John."

"And what kind of a father is Ricky to John?"

"Objection," said Novak. "I don't see what this line of questioning has to do with anything."

"Goes to character your honor. I'm simply trying to establish the kind of man my client is."

"I'll allow it, for now."

"Thank you your honor."

Judge Reese looked at Amy, "You may answer the question Ms. Juergens."

"Ricky's an amazing father. He was scared to step up at first because he feared the kind of man he would become if he was around John."

"And what kind of man was that?"

"A man like his father but he turned things around. He might not do right by himself yet but he always puts John first no matter what. He's done the best he can to provide the kind of life for John that he never had."

"Thank you Ms. Juergens. I have no more questions for this witness.


	7. The Truth

**7.) The Truth**

"Your honor," said Novak, "the prosecution calls Ricky's roommate, Ben Boykewich to the stand."

Ben was sworn in.

"You've lived with Ricky for a year, what can you tell us about him."

"He's an okay guy I guess."

"That's it just an okay guy?"

"Yeah."

"In the year you've spent with him as a roommate and the two years you've come to know him at NMSU how would you describe him?"

"Ricky's your average boy toy. All the girls want him and half the girls have all ready had him."

"And he just had to have them so much that he forced himself on them."

"I guess."

"Objection your honor."

"Withdrawn. Nothing further."

Detective Benson approached the defendant side of the court room. In her hand she carried a file and a journal.

"Mr. Denning, is there a problem?" asked Judge Reese.

"May we approach your honor?"

She waved them forward. Denning, Benson, and Novak all made their way to the judge's bench.

"You're honor there's new evidence that has come into this case."

"Why wasn't I informed," asked Novak.

"We just discovered it this morning," replied Benson.

"Is this evidence legit," asked Judge Reese.

"Yes your honor," said Benson. "My partner and I just discovered it in a hidden compartment of where the defendant works; a local butcher shop."

Benson handed Reese the file as well as the journal. The judge then passed it to Novak who sighed.

"Well this changes everything," Reese said, "I'll allow this evidence."

"Thank you your honor," replied Denning.

"Mr. Boykewhich, You stated and I quote, "All the girls want him and half the girls all ready had him", that must be a drag for you."

"Not so much. You get used to all the girls overlooking you."

"Still that must have made you somewhat upset, that all the girls looked in Ricky's direction and not in yours."

Ben started to shift in his seat, "Not really."

"Of course it did." Denning reached for the journal on the desk. He flipped open to one of the marked pages that was highlighted. "Your honor the defense would like to present into evidence a journal by the witness, Mr. Ben Boykewich."

Ben stood, "Hey who said you could touch that?"

"Sit down, Mr. Boykewhich or I will hold you in contempt."

Denning held the journal. "Please read the highlighted portion."

Ben took a deep breath. "That sly bitch has made his move again. Found another bitch in our dorm half dressed, Zoe something was her name. Someday he will pay."

Ricky looked at Ben in shock.

"Now Mr. Boykewich, if you'll flip to the blue tab near the end I'd like you to read the full paragraph."

Tears started to stream down Ben's face but he did his best to suck it up. "It is done, at least for now. Two of his girls are dead and two of them are pregnant. Though the letters are carved forever in their skin they will never be my one and only beloved Amy. God how I want her but I can't have her, no one but that piece of scum can. And so I have done what needed to get done. Ropes and tapes bind them, girls of his past but mine for the present. My seeds are in them, now the easiest part of it all: setting him up and making him go away so he can't ruin anymore lives."

"You son of a bitch," Ricky yelled.

"You're the bitch," Ben shot back. "You poison everything. You took away the one girl I wanted most in this world."

"You didn't even know her back then!"

"I don't care. Amy and John should have been mine!"

"Bailiff take the witness away and hold him in contempt," said Judge Reese.

Ben was ushered away leaving everyone in the courtroom stunned as to what had just taken place.


	8. Good Terms

**8.) Good Terms**

"We heard about what happened in the court room," said Cragen. "What exactly happened?"

"Well," said Novak, "All charges against Ricky Underwood were dropped and the judge declared a mistrial."

"So he wasn't guilty afterall," said Elliot.

"I'm just glad we found the final piece on time," said Olivia. "What happens to Ben?"

"He'll be tried but given all the evidence he is certainly guilty. I don't plan to go easy on him either. I'm pushing for a life sentence."

"Five rapes and three murders, that sounds about right," Elliot said.

"Make that six rapes," said Cragen. "We got a file from Italy, a young girl named Maria. Apparently Ben had gone there for a summer job and raped another girl he supposedly loved."

The detectives just shook their heads not knowing what else there was to say.

Cragen nodded towards the main entrance. "Looks like you've got company."

Ricky held John in his left arm with Amy at his side. "Detective Benson, I just wanted to say thank you."

"Don't thank me," said Olivia. "Thank Amy, she's the one who believed you were innocent I just chose to believe in her."

Ricky looked over at Amy, "You did, why? After everything I've done I don't deserve it."

"I know you're flawed Ricky but I also know you're a better dad than mine and yours. That's why I believed you."

"I'll do better I promise."

"I know I've always hoped you would. I just didn't want to rush you until you were ready."

"Thanks Amy." Ricky looked at the detectives. "Thanks again."

"Take it easy," said Elliot.

Ricky nodded and then he and his family left, leaving the detectives to watch and only hope that their lives would be better from now on.

**~*~END~*~**


End file.
